Feliz Cumpleaños
by AlexaBauder
Summary: Candy prepara una sorpresa para su novio Terry en el colegio de San Pablo, pero para el, ese día no significa mucho. ¿Cómo lo tomará Terry?


**Hola a tod s! Aqui les traigo un minific que habia hecho ya hace tiempo, empezaré a subirlos poco a poco por quienes no tuvieron oportunidad de leerlos en su momento. **

**Este minific para mi es muy especial. Lo dedico a una persona que fue muy importante en mi vida y esta basado en algo real. Siempre al leerlo, no rondará la tristeza, sino un dulce recuerdo que llevaré siempre. Lo comparto con ustedes de todo corazón, es tiernito **

* * *

Feliz Cumpleaños

By Alexa Bauder

El día en el calendario estaba marcado, lo había hecho en el de pared, en una de las pastas del libro, al lado del horario de clases, en todo cuanto pudiera.

-Candy, ¿te lo vas a grabar en la frente también? – Paty habló desde mi cama sentada, hacía que miraba al espejo, pero contemplaba de reojo un pedazo de papel del mes de Enero para constatar que el círculo rojo no se hubiese movido de su lugar encerrando aquel número. Sonreí apenada llevando mis brazos a la nuca, silbando.

-A mi me parece de lo más romántico que Candy tenga presente el próximo cumpleaños de Terry.

-Annie, si se sigue distrayendo de esa forma, chocará contra los árboles. Candy, debes poner más atención a clase.

-Ah… Oh… no te preocupes Paty, tengo todo aquí –señalé con un dedo mi cabeza, no estaba del todo distraída, las clases las entendía, que no tomara apuntes de clase era otra cosa. – al momento de los exámenes todo saldrá. A su tiempo y a su orden.

-Ya veremos, Candy, ya veremos. –entrecerró los ojos Paty, quien a final de cuentas siempre me ayudaba a las materias más difíciles.

El timbre de entrada sonó y caminamos por los pasillos al encuentro de nuestra primera clase. A lo lejos le ví. Se distinguía de entre los demás definitivamente. Ese aire insolente y seguro de sí mismo era bien conocido, ese caminar con los pantalones negros impecables, el chaleco del mismo color y la inmaculada camisa de puños; el saco cargándolo de esa manera sobre su hombro y una mano en el bolsillo… Dios, no podía hacer algo para ayudarme, me motivaba. Su paso sereno era irreal al ajetreado tráfico de estudiantes por entrar temprano, torpemente lo evadían, mientras que el, como en una pasarela tenía una línea recta bien fijada por delante que debía recorrer, y esa línea apuntaba hacia mí. Cuando me vio, el semblante cambió disimuladamente.

Las clases en el Colegio San Pablo estaban divididas para señoritas y chicos, nuevas reglas. Y tampoco era bien visto que una pareja estuviera platicando a menos de metro y medio. Las prefectas se encargaban de eso, y de ellas, pululaban en cualquier sitio. Así que no quedaba más remedio que vernos hasta la hora de la salida; pero el muy bravucón se las ingeniaba y cuando menos lo esperaba, me tenía tomada de la mano si bien me distraía. Que podía decir yo… Eso de ser un poquito rebelde tiene sus ventajas.

Entonces ahí estaba, con el corazón latiendo a mil y Terry dirigiéndose a mí, cada vez más cerca.

-Señoritas –les sonrió a mis amigas y ellas correspondieron- Señorita Pecas… -sin detenerse me dedicó una especial mirada haciendo más evidentes esas molestas manchas sobre mi nariz, el sonrojo estaba presente.

_Uno, dos, tres… uno, dos, tres, cuatro… cinco, diez, once…_

-¿Hay algo que quiera compartir en clase, Señorita Andrew?

-Ah? Eh.. no , nada, profesora Wallace. – cerrando el libro sobre su regazo, muy mala señal, se acercó a mí, con ese atado naranjoso en la cabeza tan apretado que parecía un crossaint duro

-Parece muy entretenida en sus cosas, ¿podría dedicarme un poco de su tiempo para atender la clase?

-Claro.- mis compañeras aguantaba la risa y la señorita Wallace hizo un mal gesto- No, perdón. No.

-¿No?

-Sí, sí.

-Si, ¿Qué?

-Sí… ¿cuál era su pregunta? –exhaló con la mirada al cielo dándose por vencida con la expresión de que se rendía, no había remedio para mí, con toda la pena del mundo me levanté de mi asiento y ofrecí una disculpa.

-Está bien, Señorita Andrew, déjelo así. Espero un reporte de mil palabras de la clase de hoy. Lo quiero mañana a las siete en mi escritorio.

-Pero mañana tenemos trigonometría.

-Oh, usted como siempre, tiene razón, ¿no? No se le va nada. Dado el caso lo quiero a las seis cincuenta en mi escritorio, no querrá llegar tarde a trigonometría, verdad? –¿qué iba yo a contestar?- verdad?

-Verdad. –ni un sí ni un no ya eran convenientes. Quizá un "algo así" pero eso iba a atribularla más. Pobre mujer, tan dedicada y yo pensando en los días que faltaban para el cumpleaños de Terry.

Mientras Annie ocultaba su nariz en el libro delante de ella para acallar su risa, Patty miraba fijamente su libro de notas como si las letras le estuvieran dando un show de malabarismo, estaba que no se la creía. Claro que otro fue el humor cuando al término de clases le contaba a Terry mi día y ellas lo sazonaban un poco, obvio que el disfrutaba del rato

-No es posible, señorita Pecas, usted debe tener toda la atención a sus mayores.

-Mira quien lo dice.

-Yo soy un caso perdido, pero tu, tu estas a tiempo de encarrilarte por el buen camino. –tocó con su dedo la punta de mi nariz, haciendo un poco de cosquillas.

-Patty estaba a punto de atravesar la mesa con la mirada, un poco más y astilla la madera. –quise desviar la atención.

-Sí, querida, pero tu estabas hasta el cuello de problemas. –Annie y Terry se reían más y más- Bueno, Annie, estamos siendo demasiados, ¿no lo crees? Vamos a ver si ya puso la marrana.

-¿Qué marrana, tenemos una?

-Si, y te la voy a presentar. Nos vemos luego –Patty me guiñó y se llevó a Annie de la mano, jalándola al jardín que llevaba a nuestros dormitorios.

-A¡diós chicos! –alcanzó a decir

La regla decía que entre clases ningún contacto entre chicos y chicas, pero después de ellas, no especificaban. Teníamos una hora para alistarnos antes de la comida.

-¿Y que te distraía tanto Candy?

-Nada.

-No me engañas, no trates de hacerlo, eres tan buena que no puedes mentir. Dímelo ya. –arrugué el vestido sobre mi regazo, llegamos a una banca de piedra y agaché la mirada. -¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno, te lo voy a decir, de todas formas, es obvio que lo sabrás. Falta poco para tu cumpleaños.

-Ah. Y bueno, ¿eso qué?

-Faltan once días.

-Lo sé.

-Sí, si lo sabes. Eh… ¿Has pensado en celebrarlo? ¿Saldrás algún lado?

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? –rió como si le hubiese propuesto celebrar navidad en agosto.

-Es tu cumpleaños. Cuando estaba en el Hogar de Pony, muy temprano en la mañana los niños me cantaban para despertarme, desayunábamos y a mí me tocaba repartir los panqueques que la Hermana María horneaba. Eran calientes y tenían chispas de chocolate. Se nos permitía salir a jugar y de regreso, había leche fresca y un pastel para mí, es costumbre que los niños hagan algo con sus propias manos y lo regalen. Entonces… -Terry sonrió sin mostrar la perfecta dentadura, viéndome con total atención y ternura – Eh… así era un día de cumpleaños en el hogar de Pony.

-Es muy agradable todo eso. –seguía con esa rara expresión.

-Claro que no iremos allá. Pero al menos podemos ir de picnic o salir por un helado…

-Yo no celebro mis cumpleaños. Es decir, nadie lo hace.

Lo dijo de pronto y se reforzó creando de nuevo esa sonrisa de que no importaba, era un detalle y no importaba. ¿Que no?

-Nadie? Nunca? Como es eso? –exhaló un poco.

-Nadie recuerda mi cumpleaños. Siempre pasa algo ese día. Hace un año mi padre me dijo que me enviaría aquí. Hace dos que iría a Europa, hace tres que no iríamos de vacaciones como lo había querido. Hace más de diez que me llevaría con el dejando a mi madre sola.

No tuve palabras, me sentí tan avergonzada que quise llorar. Mi Terry era tan dulce, necesitaba de tanto cariño, había sido siempre abandonado a su suerte a pesar de provenir de una acaudalada familia, su padre era un duque, y el solamente tenía solitarios cumpleaños. Quise abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas, decirle cuánto lo quería y que de mi correría de que todos sus días fueran especiales y que yo había pasado un mes completo esperando su cumpleaños. Sus dedos acariciaron mi barbilla y sonrió como siempre. Había vuelto, pero el Terry nostálgico aún estaba en sus ojos.

-Por eso es un día como cualquier otro. Vamos a apurarnos. No quiero que te reprendan a ti por mi culpa y ya es tarde.

Avanzamos unos cuantos pasos, pero de pronto se detuvo, lo miré confundida y dio un paso hacia mí, el que faltaba para tenerlo muy cerca. Se inclinó hacía mí y fortuitamente besó mis labios en un toque que para mí fue dulce y eterno, se separó de mi con sincera felicidad, tomó mi mano y me encaminó hasta lo permitido al patio de Señoritas.

-Nos vemos Señorita pecas, dulce señorita pecas.

-Hasta al rato, Terry.

Fui muy tonta al querer pensar que saldríamos para celebrar. Para el era mejor pasar de largo ese día, dormir un jueves y despertar el sábado.

-No te aflijas Candy.

-Me sentí muy mal. –le había contado a discreción a Patty mis planes y como Terry no lo tenía contemplado ni como opción.

-Qué pasa? – preocupada Annie se sentó a mi lado y miró a mi otra amiga.

-Terry no festeja su cumpleaños por considerarlo de mala suerte.

-Muy mal, muy triste, pero… Candy, por eso no piensas festejarle?

-Estaría fuera de lugar. ¿Y si se enoja conmigo?

-Muy bien, ¿quien eres y que hiciste con mi amiga, ente de pecas? –sorprendida le miré sin entenderle ni palabra.- Tu no eres la amiga del Hogar de Pony que yo conocí! Esa Candy le daba alegría a quien fuera, sin importar contra qué se enfrentara, no preguntaba, solo accionaba.

-He de darle la razón esta vez a Annie.

-Yo siempre la tengo.

-Pero, no será…

-Bah, tu dinos que planeaste y nosotras te ayudamos. Steve y Archie también están anotados.

-¿De verdad?

-Ay, Candy, ¿hay algo que esos dos no hagan por ti?

-Si Terry nunca ha tenido un día de Cumpleaños, yo se lo voy a dar!

-¡Así se habla! – saltó Annie de emoción y juntas empezamos ideamos todo.

La noche no había sido para dormir, si no para pensar y repasar el plan. En si le gustaría o se enojaría conmigo o si… El despertador sonó, no había dormido ni dos horas. Deseé con énfasis el término de las clases para ver a Terry. Todo estaba muy bien maquilado y Steve y Archie efectivamente se mostraron muy dispuestos. Steve le caía bien Terry, no había duda, y aunque Archie ya hubiese reñido con Terry, desde ése día le tenía un poco más de respeto. Así que las cosas estaban ecuánimes.

Caminábamos en silencio por uno de los pasillos, esta vez, mis amigas no nos acompañaban.

-¡Que distraída soy!

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Me acompañas? No quiero ir sola, olvidé mi libro en el Salón de Música.

-Por qué no lo recoges mañana?

-No, no. Tengo tarea y es tanta que solo hoy Patty podrá ayudarme, ya sabes que ella sale cada fin de semana. ¿Me acompañas?

-Claro, vamos, te noto ansiosa.

-Es la tarea, además otra vez la Señorita Wallace me reprendió.

-¿Que hiciste esta vez? – entramos de nuevo a los pasillos de salones, estábamos cerca.

-Nada.

-¿Segura?

-Nada, eso mismo. Me quede dormida en su clase – echó a reír fuertemente

-¿Tú? La chiquilla más madrugadora de todo San Pablo se quedó dormida? ¿Tuviste mal sueño?

-No, fue magnífico, aunque no dormí mucho.

-¿Por qué?

-Ah, mira, ya llegamos. –dije en tono un poco más fuerte.

Abrí las puertas del salón más amplio. El lugar, sin algunos muebles e instrumentos se veía mucho mejor, las paredes eran más altas y los vidrios ahora estaban completamente limpios dejando pasar así la luz de la media tarde. En el centro una mesa bellamente puesta a modo de bufete solo para seis personas. Ahí había algunos emparedados, agua de sabor, y un pastel bellamente decorado, la vajilla de te era fina, los platitos y las cucharas de plata estaban bien acomodados. Incluso las paredes tenían algunos discretos adornos y mis amigos estaban ahí, acompañando todo eso. Me sentí tan feliz por el esmero que habían puesto en todo ello, pues al igual que Terry lo veía por primera vez.

-¡Sorpresa!

Gritaron al unísono, dirigí la mirada a Terry, que estaba boquiabierto. Mudo. Vio el salón de un lado a otro, parecía que lo habían teletransportado de pronto a ese lugar y estaba desorientado. ¿Era a el al que le hablaban? Miró el pastel, luego dio media vuelta y el piano de cola había sido cambiado. Regresó a mis amigos y luego a mí. Ops…

-Es que…

-Candy…

-Yo… ¡lo siento! ¿No te gusto, verdad? -no dijo nada, me abrazó fuertemente y entre mis brazos pude por fin protegerlo y llenarlo de todo el amor que el se merecía.

Mi pecho experimentó un terremoto de emociones que me hizo imposible contener una lágrima.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Terry!

-Mi pecosa Tarzán, ¡siempre te sales con la tuya, eh!

-No eres el único que puede hacer eso.

Mis amigas lo felicitaron cariñosamente y tanto Archie como Steve se dieron la mano. "Tregua, Grandchester?" ofreció Archie.

Annie ofreció tocar una pieza al piano, la que recién aprendía. Archie le miró con orgullo, Terry me abrazó por la cintura desde atrás, habló en mi pelo, un escalofrío y el sonrojo en mis mejillas comenzó.

-Cómo lo hiciste?

-Con ayuda de ellos.

-De verdad?

-No podíamos mandar hacer un pastel, así que Patty se esmeró en llevar las instrucciones al pie de la letra. Annie se encargó de la decoración y la vajilla. Archie tiene sus encantos para convencer a una Madre Grey muy estricta, hizo bonos para que nos facilitaran todo – que el festejado fuera Terry estaba de más para la explicación, así que ni lo mencioné- Sabías que Steve es muy buen organizador?

-Me sorprenden tus amigos.

-Se lo que estás pensando, y no. Ellos no lo hicieron solo por tratarse de mí, ellos me animaron y no creas que te odian. –sonrió acercándose aún más, pero lo contuve, no era el sitio.

-Vamos, pecas, solo uno.

-No, Terry… no.

-Todos los demás pusieron su granito de arena, yo de mi novia solo quiero un beso.

-A-a. –negué- yo hice… Mm –de mi bolsillo saqué un pequeño estuche del tamaño de mi palma- no soy muy buena aún.-la entregué cohibida, la tomó y abrió para descubrir el contenido.

Un pañuelo con sus iniciales bordadas en el azul más parecido a sus ojos era mi regalo.

-La señorita Crawford dice que aún me falta, pero le estoy poniendo mucho empeño, de verdad que si!

En ese momento, frente a el, me volvió a abrazar, esta vez con sus labios en mi oído, fuertemente me sostenía atrapada en su cuerpo.

-Nadie, nunca Candy, había hecho esto por mí. En mi vida llegué a imaginar que tuviera esto… Gracias.

Y lo fue todo para mí. Ahí, en ese lugar con Terry conmovido, teniendo por primera vez desde que era un niño una fiesta, me sentí completamente afortunada. Ver su sonrisa y como le era fácil bromear entre la gente fue el regalo para mí, su felicidad era la mía.

-Comamos de ese pastel, antes de que Patty nos deje nada.

-Te escuché Grandchester!

-No lo dije en voz baja.

-Ah, no empieces, Terry – siguió Steve a modo protector de Patty, pero estaban siendo bromistas.

Aquella tarde antes de anochecer comimos y charlamos, reímos bastante y Annie siguió deleitándonos con sus habilidades artísticas. Al lado de Terry, sentada con nuestras manos entrelazadas, mientras los demás platicaban, me atreví a acercarme a su mejilla y besarla, me miró complacido.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Terry, mi amor.

F I N

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, comenten, please! xD **

**Alexa Bauder**


End file.
